Watching and waiting
by morningglory77
Summary: {Title Subject and rating to change} Gangrel wants something, but to Edge, Lita, Christian, Jeff, and Matt it's more of a demand
1. The Reunion

Title: Watching and waiting...  
Author: Ozelle   
E-mail: edgehead_2871@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WWE  
Distribution: ask first  
Rating: PG-13, I might change the rating  
Spoilers: It was around when Team Xtreme broke apart near Vengeance  
Summary: After a long time no see, Edge encounters with his former friend...  
Content warnings: none yet

Author's note: I have no idea where this came from. I guess I was just in the Halloween spirit.****

****

****

****

**Chapter 1******

      Lita was surrounded by the delightful cold air in her hotel room. She had just come back from a house show in town, and was she ever exhausted. After the recent Team Xtreme split, Jeff offered her to go grab something to eat before she went back to her room, but since the feeling that she didn't really get over Matt dumping her, she declined. Her hair was in a tight pony tail, her clothes a pair of shorts and a white tank top, wearing her favorite black slip-ons. Her sweat slick skin damping her flesh. She had always thought life on the road was the best part in her life. She never had a career where she got to go around the world. She went to London, here and there, The Bahamas a couple of times, and Jamaica numerous times. Life was perfect for a mortal.

     Edge sat in his locker room, waiting for everyone to leave. He appreciated the others inviting him for a place to go and hang out, but he loved it when he has time for himself. He just felt better off alone, and that he kept his word. Lita was nice about the whole situation; she was also in some issues as well. Matt Hardy dumping her, that had to sting her worse than anything, she too, felt the same way being away from it all at one point. "Edge? Sir." He was surprise to hear from one of the securities backstage. "Yes? May I help you?" he asked. He pointed from the outside of the door, "Edge, there's a fan here to see you." _Another one? _He thought. It was a real rarity that a lot of females gather around the sexy Canadian, just to see him...or in his opinion, to jump all over him. He smirked at that thought and went back to the security. "Okay, you can bring her in." Figuring that his fan was a female, the security shook his head in disagreement. "Um, no sir. Edge, *he's* a big fan of yours...and...He's claiming that *he* knows *you*." Edge's eyes widened in confusion. "Um, okay. Send him in." he laced up his shoe lace, getting up and wrapped his silky blonde hair into a tight ponytail, turning to get his bag and set up for the night. Until that voice paused all of his thoughts. He paused with wide eyes, startled by the sound of his fan...or more to his point of view, a former *friend*. "Hello Edge..." Edge turned to around only to see his former partner and friend standing while the security left. "Long time no see..." the mysterious man grinned.

MEANWHILE....

    Lita hummed in a soft tone, she thought that if she sang, she'd probably wake up the entire hotel. Laughing at her humorous thought, she got ready for bed, wearing a short white tank top with a blue pajama covered with star designs. Lita tightened her tight ponytail, as she turned on the TV. "Oh, I haven't seen this in awhile." she spoke. Looking at the images of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. After watching a few images, she turned the channel, and watched a bit of some sort of Japanese Anime on Cartoon Network. She went well after a few hours of TV, and then she decided to write some things on her journal. About her feelings, friends, and relationships. She smiled as she remembered how her day went well with Jeff. They had visited the Art Museum downtown, even though she wasn't a real big fan of art, she was fascinated with the colors of each painting. She just didn't know how her dreams of Matt will turn out later that night.

    Edge glared at the man in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, was it his imagination? Nope. It surely wasn't. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked the man. "Hey, just came by to say hello. You don't mind right? It's been so long since I've seen you and Christian. You were like two sons to me." Edge scoffed at that. "Listen. Gangrel. That was 4 years ago; Christian and I are perfectly fine without you. Or more detailed, we're better without each other." he got into his face and spat. As soon as he tried to go out his locker room door, Gangrel grabbed his arm. His grip got tighter; soon he ended up throwing Edge to the other side of the room. He got stronger since his release from the WWE. "Now, now, now. No need to be tempered at my opinions. I want my family back...I want what I want. And if I don't have it, you sell it to me and see what happens." Gangrel angered. Edge looked at Gangrel with a haunting angry look. His face telling Gangrel to 'back the hell off'. 

"You don't need me nor Christian, Grel! You have no use to be a leader! You'd fail us being a leader, just like what you did to Matt and Jeff!" He spat at him. Gangrel just grinned, showing the two fangs, sharp as knives. "What is so happy to you?" Edge asked the vampire. Gangrel's smile grew more, and looked at him and gave a rather snicker. "Since you mentioned the Hardys, let me ask you a question," he asked "who is the manager of so called 'Team Xtreme'?" Edge raised a brow at the question. "Lita, well actually, she's no longer the manager since Jeff and Matt called it off." Gangrel rubbed his chin more, with a grin. "I see. Who is this Lita, mating with?" _Weird..._ he said to himself. "No one. She used to be with Matt. Why are you asking me these questions?" Gangrel just smiled, ignoring his question. "Considering, I think Lita's the key, Edge. She's the key to bring back the Brood. And I know exactly how." he took his glance to Edge, giving him a sly grin. "Stay away from Lita, and stay the hell away from me!" Edge shouted. But Gangrel refused. He walked up to the Canadian, and knocked him out a bit with one punch to his head. "Trust me...this will sting just a little bit." Edge tried to pull away but his grip was stronger. Because the reason why he had to pull away is to get away from the hideous fangs that will sink into his neck. But he never had his strength, his strength had weakened. Later in the evening, all you could hear was Edge's haunting loud screams in pain from down the hall...

_End Chapter 1_

**A/N**_~ I'm so weird aren't I? I have no idea where this came from, all of sudden I'm reading an Anne Rice novel when all of a sudden this vampire fic with Lita and Edge came in. *shrug* Just let me know if I should continue. Feedback would be appreciated. You can call it a Halloween fic if wish. ;)_


	2. The Warning

Title: Watching and waiting...  
Author: Ozelle   
E-mail: edgehead_2871@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WWE  
Distribution: ask first  
Rating: PG-13, I might change the rating  
Spoilers: It was around when Team Xtreme broke apart near Vengeance  
Summary: After a long time no see, Edge encounters with his former friend...  
Pairing: Edge/Lita

Content warnings: none yet

Author's note: I have no idea where this came from. I guess I was just in the Halloween spirit.

**Chapter 2**

             Nearly when the clock stroke 12:00 am, Lita couldn't help but to stay up a few more. She was still a little sad; she missed Matt. Jeff was sound asleep after eating at a local restaurant, so it wasn't really necessary to go over to his room, and wake him up. He always fell asleep right after he ate a meal. Lita sighed as she sat up in bed and switched the TV on. She yawned and clicked to a new channel. "Oh!" she smiled. It was probably one of her favorite cartoons of all time. "Oh my God, they killed Kenny! You bastards!" she repeated the line from the episode she was watching, and then laughed. She wasn't at all that depressed, but she soon hoped that the feeling she was experiencing would end. Lita quietly shut off the TV as she got comfortable in bed, embracing her pillow. Closing her eyes, soon she instantly fell asleep.

        Christian had just returned from a local party for several superstars, he made a wide grin when he approached his front room door, relieved from a tiring yet fun party. He slid his key card into the slot, when the light had turned green, he opened the door. When he had just shut the door, his smile left his lips, leaving a jaw dropped Christian. "Hello Christian...." Gangrel put down the newspaper away from his haunting face, and was happy enough to talk to Christian about a certain redhead.

          Edge had not woken up ever since the attack. He didn't remember a thing. He did though, felt a jolt of pain sting his neck. Gangrel! He rushed to the nearest bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror. He gave a sigh of relief, when the teeth marks didn't sunk into his neck, just a little scratch, no harm done. He had to get the hell out of the arena. Not only to get out of there to get to the next show and a good night's rest, but there to warn Christian and especially, Lita. He quickly grabbed his gear and pushed the door wide open. He hurried down the parking lot, reaching to his rental car. His heart pounding, he doesn't have much time left. He swiftly drove out of the parking space, rapidly getting the hell out of the area.

        "Gangrel....um....how?....Uh....long time no see." Christian let out an innocent smile. Gangrel pouted, he seemed upset with the reaction of Christian. "You seem nervous, my child. Why so tense?" He asked him. Christian scratched the back of his neck, sweating with perspiration. "I guess I'm just surprised to see you here. How *did* you get into my hotel room anyways?" Gangrel gave a chuckle, his fangs scaring Christian even more. "Easy, Trish stayed at your room last night, I just kinda decided to sneak in, and borrow the key." he smiled. Christian blushed, and then seemed surprised again. "How did you?..." before he could ever finish his question, Gangrel rose up from his seat, with a serious look on his face. "I know a lot of things Christian. But in this situation, I don't know much about this 'Lita' girl." Christian arched a brow at the gothic man. "What does Lita have to do with anything?" Gangrel turned to Christian. "She's the one. She's the one to make the new Brood. She has that fire inside that is still burning after the Hardyz called it a split. I feel it on my fingertips, that fire burned me. That's why I came to you, Christian. You can help me." Christian felt a chill on his spine. "Help you with what?" Gangrel smiled. "Edge wasn't interested, and he's off trying to find and warn you." Christian was getting frightened by the looks of Gangrel. "Warn me about what?" Gangrel looked at him with a scoff. "It's not exactly a what. It's more of a...whom..." It was that time Gangrel launched himself at Christian. His mouth with the pair of fangs ready to sink into his neck. And when it did, the loud howls ended, leaving the night completely silent...

       Lita watched in the ring, pounding on the mat, cheering for Jeff to get up. "Come on, Jeff! Get up!" when all of a sudden the lights dimmed, dark and pitch black. "What the hell?" she murmured. The ring of fire burned in the front of her eyes. Lita gasped to her shock, when three figures rose above the fire. And they were all staring at the same person. Lita didn't move, she stood put, not moving a muscle. She closed her eyes, when she felt the hot breath against her neck. It was him. She let out of scream of pain when the sharp fangs pierced her skin. Until she waited until her body died...

Lita tossed and turned in her bed. "No! Please! No!" she yelled. "Lita? Lita! Wake up!" Jeff shook her out of the horrible nightmare, waking her up. "Lita, you were talking in your sleep." Lita sat up in bed, widely awake. Noticing the green soulful eyes, Lita quickly hugged Jeff, tightly."Oh, Thank God, Jeff I gave you the spare key!" he laughed softly. "It's okay, Lita. It was only a dream. Only a dream." Jeff held Lita close, comforting her. He could hear Lita weep, but he could not hear the voices in Lita's mind... 

_End Chapter 2_


	3. Too Late

Title: Watching and waiting...  
Author: Ozelle   
E-mail: edgehead_2871@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WWE  
Distribution: ask first  
Rating: PG-13, I might change the rating  
Spoilers: It was around when Team Xtreme broke apart near Vengeance  
Summary: After a long time no see, Edge encounters with his former friend...  
Pairing: Edge/Lita

Content warnings: none yet

Author's note: I have no idea where this came from. I guess I was just in the Halloween spirit.

**Chapter 3**

****

****

      Lita awoke frightened after last night's dream. Her hair was completely tangled, her face pale, her hands shaken. She stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. _Damn _she thought _my head feels like I've been hit by a truck_ she put her hand on her forehead. She didn't have a high fever. She wasn't sick. _Maybe I'm just tired _she told herself, she just wanted to get the haunting images of the fire out of her mind. 

She was going to meet Jeff at the cafe restaurant downstairs, for some breakfast, soon afterwards maybe do some sight seeing later in the afternoon. She wore her pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, and headed out the door. Her boots clacked on the sidewalk heading to the lobby, the air was cool, but comfortable. She smelled the fresh coffee coming from the inside of the cafe. She totally needed a mug filled with that hot beverage. Something just to keep her head awake for the day. 

"Hi." Jeff greeted her, and Lita pulled a chair from the small table. "Hi. So anything good on the menu?" she asked him. Jeff shook his head, "Nope. And you know it's weird." Lita couldn't help but to be a curious, "What's weird?" Jeff took one more glance of the menu sitting in front of him, "All the tasty meals are actually on the lunch section." Lita giggled, "Well of course, silly! All the tasty meals are on the dinner section, too." Jeff smiled. "Well it's nice to see you awake. Usually you're so energetic in the afternoons; you actually scare me when you barely move a muscle in the morning!" Jeff joked. Lita hit him playfully on the shoulder and laughed along with him.

Matt Hardy sat in the corner of the diner, waiting for his breakfast meal. He sat there, looking out side the window, when the front door of the diner came opened. Matt continued looking out the window, when he was approached by Torrie. "Hi, Matt. Feeling okay?" He shook his head, feeling like he had done something far worse than what he had planned. "No, I don't. Torrie, I feel like shit. I shouldn't have throw Lita off like that. I know I should have gone easy on the woman, but I lost my temper because of my lost to Jeff. But I did put my leg up on the rope-" Torrie interrupted and began to share her thoughts about the situation. "Look Matt, Lita's one of my closest friends here. Think of this, what if Lita never was the official in the match? Think about her thoughts about being a referee. She didn't want you and Jeff to split; she wanted to be a family." Matt reflected those words of the pretty blonde, and then nodded. "Yeah, _family_..."

LATER THAT AFTERNOON...

Edge ran towards to Christian's room, knocking on the door, frantically. "Damn it Christian, OPEN THE DOOR!" he scolded. He thought his younger sibling had someone over....possibly Trish last night. "CHRISTIAN!" he yelled then knocked a couple of times. "DUDE! OPEN THE DOOR!" he gasped when the door, all by itself, had opened. He checked the door knob...it wasn't locked. The room was a mess. _Geez, I know Trish and Christian spent the night together, but this must be too much! _He thought. But he noticed that Christian or Trish wasn't in bed, in fact nobody was in the room. He had checked the restroom, thinking his brother was taking a shower. No sign of him. He had looked, all over the room; the floor was covered in some red wine. Or was it red wine? Edge bent down to look at the stains but he had finally realized Gangrel had paid him a visit. 

His warning was too late...

**A/N: I am so sorry this chapter was so short! I got to go help out my friend's party for Halloween! Anywayz, Happy Halloween everyone!**


	4. That Afternoon

Title: Watching and waiting...  
Author: Ozelle   
E-mail: edgehead_2871@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WWE  
Distribution: ask first  
Rating: PG-13, I might change the rating  
Spoilers: It was around when Team Xtreme broke apart near Vengeance  
Summary: After a long time no see, Edge encounters with his former friend...  
Pairing: Edge/Lita

Content warnings: none yet

Author's note: I have no idea where this came from. I guess I was just in the Halloween spirit.

**Chapter 4**

****

****

      Lita and Jeff had plans to go hang out with Hurricane at the local zoo. Surprisingly, just when they thought they should bring a jacket. The weather was warm. Lita frowned looking at her baby blue sweater Matt had given her for her birthday. The Hurricane took notice of that, just about when Lita held back her tears. "You still love him, I know you do Li. But things will eventually change. Pretty soon, Matt might crawl back to you. Or maybe, your crush might approach you." Lita smiled at that thought. Maybe someone will come to Lita. Who knows?

Matt and Torrie sat in the diner, enjoying their brunch time. But somehow Matt just didn't feel in the light, it just felt to insecure having people pass by you like a piece of trash. Torrie who turned to see Matt's face, having her concerned look on her face. "Matt, you feeling okay?" she asked him, touching his forearm. He looked at Torrie for the briefest second, and then looked down. Torrie frowned at Matt's facial expression. "Hey, I got an idea. We're heading for the next show, and I'll talk to her okay?" Matt listened, and then looked up to see Torrie's face. She smiled, and he grinned back. "Thanks, Torrie." he said softly. Then returned to finishing his breakfast.

Edge didn't know whether to run away in fear, or to call for help. He gulped, feeling frightened as he stared at the blood on the floor. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and placed his hands in front of his face. "Oh, God, I am so sorry Christian. I've should have got here sooner, now, Gangrel took your life...no, he stole your life. Away from you," there was a long pause then looked at the mirror reflecting his image. ".....And away from me." he said. Then realizing what he really needed to do. He had to warn Lita. Lita was the next victim of Gangrel's somewhat thought out plan. His eyes going wide in shock, then in no time, he quickly went out the door.

Edge's thoughts revolved around him, and then the scratch from Gangrel's teeth on his neck became swollen. His neck throbbing in pain. He groaned as he held his palm on the scratch, trying to ease the pain. His lungs felt like they were going to explode, but it didn't matter to him. What he had to think about was the safety for Lita, and possibly for the rest of the WWE superstars. It felt like this was his responsibility, for the return of Gangrel. He felt angry at himself for not getting to Christian in time. But there was nothing he could do, but to save the remaining superstars on Gangrel's hit list.

He just hoped that he could mange to do it...

Lita felt a slight shiver run down her spine as soon as she got into the van, Hurricane was driving. Jeff took notice of that. He raised a brow at her, he never seen Lita look so nervous in his life. In fact, it was a bit difficult to actually make Lita look scared or even this nervous. All they were doing was going for an afternoon walk in the zoo. "Lita? You feeling okay?" he asked her touching her shoulder. Lita nodded as she sat next to Jeff in the backseat. Lita looked at Jeff and laughed nervously, "Yeah, yeah.....everything's okay....nothing to worry about." she smiled. Jeff looked at her with a questioned look. "I just saw you shiver a bit. Are you sure nothing's wrong?" he asked her again. Lita scratched the back of her neck, shaking her head. "No.....nothing.....everything's fine." Jeff just stared at her. "Look-" he began again. "I said I'm fine!" she scolded, leaving Jeff and Hurricane startled. "Sorry, Jeff...." she apologized. Jeff took brushed her hand, then let go. Hurricane looking at the two. 

As Hurricane was in the driver's seat, he was actually happy that a little get together with his friends. Excluding Matt, of course. He shook his head at Matt, when he had passed him in the hallway the night Matt broke up with Lita. Matt scoffed it off as soon as Hurricane rolled his eyes at him. But truth to tell, when Lita shivered, Hurricane had the eerie feeling crawling up his spine as well. 

He just didn't know what.

Edge clutched the hand wheel of driving seat. He was feeling nervous and scared looking at his young sibling's blood. His eyes rolling up in his head, giving him a massive headache. He looked on at the road, his head and neck throbbing with piercing pain. He was able to try and track down Lita and the guys as soon as he noticed the black minivan, the windows not tinted, passing by down the road of 5th avenue. That's when he noticed Jeff's colorful hair. He chuckled at the thought of Jeff's hair making a safety sign. He sped up quickly trying to follow suit, catching up with the vehicle. He beeped the horn a few times, trying to get their attention, rolling down the window to yell out. "Hey! Guys! Stop! I have to tell you something important! Hey!" he yelled out. Lita turned around, but as he tried to get her attention to look at him, she turned back around. 

"Dammit, who is that?" Hurricane was annoyed by the annoyed tone of the silver mustang, honking their horns. "Probably some fan of ours." Jeff suggested. Lita was anxious to look out to see who in the hell is bugging' her ass as well as Hurricane and Jeff. Lita turned around, but was quickly caught when Jeff spoke. "Anyways, we can speed up. That's what gas is for." he smiled. Lita remained silent; another shiver went up her spine. It felt like that the car speeding up behind, was trying to tell her something, trying to tell her what was going to happen.....and it wasn't pretty. 

"Damn," Edge murmured under his breath. As the black mini van sped away, heading to somewhere unknown. Just how long can he get to her? I HAVE TO TELL HER! He yelled in his mind. He drove up, stopping near the closest diner. His stomach growling for something to eat. He had in mind for a cheeseburger, and maybe a little bit of coffee. He had such a long night, and he hadn't even got a chance to sleep. His body went totally numb, and he felt weary. But he had plenty of time to sleep, all he wanted right now, was to eat. He opened the diner door, and raked his hair with his fingers. He yawned without; covering his mouth, then sat himself to a seat. "Hey Edge!" as he heard two familiar voices, finding Torrie and Matt Hardy. This was his chance to tell someone...

As they made their entrance in the zoo, they were relieved. After a few missed turns and misdirection, Jeff, Lita, and Hurricane, were able to get there. Lita laughed as Jeff and Hurricane argued in the van, saying they should have turned right. "Yeah?! Well, at least I can tell from my left hand from my right!" Jeff told Hurricane. "So! Well, at least I didn't crash into a tree when I took my first driving test!" Hurricane replied back, which made Lita laugh hysterically. But at least, they made it to the zoo...without crashing into trees. 

   They loved the animals, penguins to lions. Lita walked around to see the white tiger sitting on the ledge of his pool. "Well, would you look at that?" Jeff smiled. They loved animals, Lita who was totally obsessed with koalas, decided to see them. "Ooh! Come on! Let's go see the koalas!" she squealed as she yanked the collar of their shirts, dragging them for a few steps. Until they came and seen.....well, nothing. "Uh, Lita. There are no koalas." Hurricane pointed out. Lita stood confused; she pulled out her map of the zoo, and scanned only to find the koala exhibit. "Yes, there is," she pointed at the picture of the little koala, meaning there was an exhibit. "But where are they?" she said, squinting her eyes to look farther down the trees inside the cage. "Maybe they're hiding." Hurricane said. Lita shook her head. "That's impossible, they can be clearly seen-" she stopped, then looking down at the floors of the koala cage. She gasped in horror, and then let out a scream. Hurricane and Jeff looked down at the floors as well, coughing in disgust. People, who were also visiting the zoo, surrounded the cage. "What is going on here?!" the zookeeper hollered. Lita sobbed, closing her eyes, she pointed at the blood drained koalas, lying dead on ground.

_End Chapter 4_


End file.
